User blog:TheArtistVoid11/BFAYP3 14: Finding Your Ways part 2
Pipe: Gasp Novel: What happened?! Pipe: I just felt that someone...is trapped...Bone! Oh no, she’s trapped in something! I need to help her! Novel: Calm down. She’s maybe ok. We need to do the contest. Pipe: Sigh Ok. Meanwhile Bone: Ugh! We need to escape from here! Empanada: I know a way, come on! They both get out but need to go through a long route to go back with the gang. Bone: Um...Empanada. Empanada: Yeah? Bone: I wonder...why do you call me mom when we’re not on screen? Empanada: Because I like you. Bone: Yeah, but...you say it like...if your parents are dead. Did something bad happened to them? Also, why are you always too close to us? Did something happened? Empanada: No...is not that. Sigh When I joined...I always tried to make myself the fool one, well, yeah, I’m silly, but... Bone: But what? Empanada: Is just...that I didn’t wanted to be looked...that bad... Bone: What do you mean? Empanada: I always try to be normal...I try not to be silly...some tears comes out of her eyes. I don’t want people seeing me as some kind of idiot. I am always close to people like you because...you seem popular...I want to impress people, not make them see me as a joke... Bone: Empanada...you don’t need to impress people...you need to be yourself. I know it can be hard, but, it’s possible. I know how it feels...to try to look perfect...but no one even tries to give you a chance. But, we gave you a chance. And, we’re proud of doing that. Because you’re perfect the way you are...well, no one is perfect but, you get what I mean. Empanada: Thanks...that meant a lot to me... Bone: It’s ok. Now, let’s get out of here. Whipes the tears off of Empanada. They both reunite with the team. Baseball Bat: We found you two! Bone: Um...we found you... Pi: Empanada! Huh? Were you crying? Empanada: Yeah, but don’t worry. Pi hugs Empanada (tho that’s imposible). Pi has a worried face... Bone: Bandy. Bandy: Bone! Hugs Bone. Your safe! Brick: We have the things, now let’s go! Both teams comes out of the cave. Second Part of the challenge...the ending... Facebook: That’s not all. Players, you will need to race until the finish line. Go! They all run. Empanada accidentally gets knocked out. Pi carries her and wakes her up in the middle of the race, Empanada: Wha-what happened? Pi: We are first in place. They all got through a shortcut that it wasn’t a good idea. They both go to Then finish line. Pi throws Empanada to the finish line. Ending Empanada: Yeah! We are first! Yeah! Facebook: Pi is eliminated. Empanada: Wait...what? Pi, I don’t understand. We are first...right? Pi:...No... Empanada: Why did you lie to me?... Pi: It was necessary...I didn’t want you to be worried... Facebook: The Laid Refrigerators are up for elimination. Empanada hugs Pi. Empanada: Please, don’t go. Pi: Sorry. Sometimes...people need to make sacrifices. Thanks for being there. Goes to the portal. Empanada:... Poll The Laid Refrigerators Refrigerator Plastic Pole Bucket Bobby Patrick Map Spear Little Eye Big Nose Horn Pipe Novel Steel Stinger It’s the night on the town. Plastic goes to Pi’s apartment. Pi: Huh? Plastic: Oh, hey Pi. We made you a cake. Made by Bucket, Empanada, Little Eye and me. Pi: Thanks...that means a lot to me. Category:Blog posts